Angel Red
'Angel Red '(エンジェルレッド'' Enjerureddo'') is first appeared in Angel Red End of Loopsy: Gaming Crossover! and Crystal Dark Pinkie/RainbowCakes4Life's second mascot and created in 2015 but appared in nintendo games in 2018 Apparance As Angel Red Angel Red is a look a like from Red from Angry Birds expect that she isn't angry or being cute bird in Japan. she had yellow (sometimes gold) halo and lastly she had Angel Wings but too short As Cure Whip Angel Red remains the same but she looks more like Cure Whip from KiraKira Precure A la Mode she has long pink hair, She had bunny ears and tail, the tail replaces her original tail from normal apparance. And she wears the same outfit like Cure Whip does and has Sweets Pact on carrying case. As Ultimate Angel Red Princess form Angel Red becomes Ultimate Angel Red as Princess and her hair from Cure Whip form remains the same and she had giant wings her outfit is same as Cure Whip's A la Mode Style from Kira Kira Precure A la Mode. Queen form As the queen She becomes more Angelic than her Princess form, her wings are giant and her outfit is a mix of Ultra Cure Happy from Smile Precure Movie and Cure Whip A la Mode Style from Kira Kira Precure A la Mode. History Angel Red Series Angel Red first appared in her own series called Angel Red Series' first season as a leader of the series Becoming Cure Whip Angel Red becomes Cure Whip in 5th Episode and Season 3 in Angel Red Series. And she got her Candy Rod along side with her teammates expect for Cancun that she has Rainbow Ribbon in Episode 17. Angel Red: End of Loopsy Angel Red was looking a book that has flower land and all of her friends and Crystal Dark Pinkie's/RainbowCakes4Life's Other Series too. And they all saw the crying Queen that the land was destroyed by 5 devil girls and Angel Red saw all the queen what she said that they all have done to their land, Later Loopsy Desu came and become a Devil and Angel Red and her teammates transformed and later they fight until Angel Red and her teammates defeated. A few minutes later the other teams came and transformed into their Magical Girl forms. They fight Loopsy until Demon Loopsy left to Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe to destroy. And later Angel Red's teammates fused togheter into Ultimate Angel Red to defeat Loopsy and Ultimate Angel Red and other leaders from other series go to the Universe and Ultimate Angel Red saw that Demon Loopsy was destroying her own homeland and all of them fight with Devil Loopsy until Loopsy Desu got defeated. Personality Angel Red is being sweet, cutey, happy, sweetheart to everyone also she is being lovely to others. If you mess with her she will be mad at you and if she saw someone else loved she will be sad. Appears in games Angel Red Match! Angel Red appears in Angel Red Match! Which is a Android/Ios Game. Crystal Dark Pinkie RPG Angel Red was 5 star that came from Gacha before 6 star unit , as of 6 star update she is now 6 star unit. Also before newest elements update she was in light element, as of newest elements update now she is a fairy element. Angel Red End of Loopsy: Gaming Crossover! Angel Red was playable character alongside with nintendo and sega characters. Fanon Quotes People can edit this if you want to add quote *With Liveliness and smiles! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! - By RainbowCakes4Life *Cure Whip! Is ready to Serve! - by RainbowCakes4Life Gallery Trivia *She used to be a male gender *Her birthday is in 2nd of April *Angel Red used to be called "Angel Red Bird" until 2016 *She is first leader in Crystal Dark Pinkie Series. *Her Amiibo Figure will appear in October of 2018 Category:Angel Red End of Loopsy: Gaming Crossover! Category:Unfinished Category:Characters Category:Pages with broken file links Category:RainbowCakes4Life